escenas a mi favor de sailor moon
by trinariffin13
Summary: ay son escenas que creo a mi favor que me causa risa cambio los personajes para que sea gracioso varios contienen de serena y seiya remplazand a haruka y michiru pero aunasi hare varias escenas ya se mal summary pero no me juzguen disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

sm no es mio es de naoko takeuchi al ser fan d serena y seiya en algunas partes de haruka y michiru pondre a serena y seiya y cambiare algunos personajes de lugar disfrutenlo

cap.92

michiru:(la pondre como serena en estas escenas) es mejor ir a casa de setsuna antes de que las cosas empeoren (setsuna era rei)

amy:(como mina) este no es el momento apropiado para eso si nosotras renunciamos quienes seran los ganadores de formula 1

michiru:(con una gota de pena alado suyo)je no quiero formar parte de los ganadores

seiya:(aparece con el uniforme del colegio mugen con el uniforme de varones y su habitual coleta) hola jovencita te gustaria jugar unas carreras conmigo

michiru:mentira

amy y michiru:que guapo (un corazon atras suyo)(hasta que amy tira a michiru del asiento)

amy: vamos adelante

seiya:(le da su portafolio a michru) puedes sostener mi portafolio

amy:ella se encargara con mucho gusto

miciru:(una viñeta aparece con una gota de pena encima)agh

amy:que suertuda es raro que un hombre guapo como el ande por aqui

mchiru:(boquiabierta y con otra gota)agh

amy:(empieza el juego)que te parece mi manera de conducir ah (nota que seiya no juega)

michiru:disculpa ya empezo la carrera

seiya:si ya lo se por eso debo darle un poco de ventaja

amy:como se atreve a decir eso crees que no puedo te enseñare quien es amy aino(tambien cambie apellidos) la campeona d formula 1

seiya:creo que ha llegado la hora(conduce a una velocidad impresionante)

amy:ah ah que que acuantos km esta corriendo

michiru:(asombrada)increible

seiya:aun no(acelera)

amy:(la arrebasa seiya)ah estoy atrasada una vuelta (choca y pierde)(resignada posa su cabeza en la silla)te felicito

seiya:claro que no tu tambn lo hiciste genial tal ves las niñas bonitas son buenas en los videojuegos

amy:encerio la verdad es que siempre me dicen eso (sonrojaa)(llega una chica de pelo rubio resplandeciente largo hasta a cintura con el uniforme del colegio mugen)

serena:(si le corte el pelo) disculpa por haberte hecho esperar seiya

michiru:mentira

amy y michiru:que hermosa

seiya:bueno nos vemos despues

amy:(toda roja)ah si

seiya:tu tambien cabeza de sirenita(algo se me tenia que ocurrir)luego jugaremos unas carreras verdad

michiru:ah si

serena:(marchandose con seiya)veo que has hecho amigas

seiya:vamos estas celosa

serena:je talves

seiya:vamos ellas apenas son unas niñas se ven tan tiernas

otra escena del mismo capitulo

amy:y asi fue no lo hemos vuelto a ver ni a seiya ni a esos dos

setsua:en pocas palabras ustedes dos no estudiaron para nada y todo por seguir a un chico guapo o me equivoco

lita:(como amy)chicas creo que es mejor investigar algo sobre esas nuevas sailors guereras no identificadas

setsuna:no te preocupes porque ahora aqua y vient (luna y artemis)estan investigandolo

mina:(como lita) ya entiendo por eso no han aparecido

serena:(entra con una chica de pelo negro atado a una coleta con traje de el colegio mugen para varon aunque el sueter colgandolo de su hombro) hola

michiru:es serena

amy:acaso no estabas con seiya

serena:esta conmigo(la pelinegra solo miraba el techo)

setsuna:en donde en donde esta ese hombre tan guapo (se pone en la espalda de amy)

mina:(en la espalda de setsuna)que en donde esta dicen que se parece al amigo que me abandono

amy:(cansada por el peso en su espalda)en donde esta

serena:(casi riendo pero manteniendose tranquila señala a la chica que la acompaña)

amy:(al igual que setsuna y mina voltean a ver y ven a la chica y despues de pensarlo mil veces)

amy:ah

setsuna:es una mujer

mina:verdad que si

seiya:(sin su saco se veia su peho) pues yo no recuero haberte dicho que era hombre (con la voz que usa fighter)

amy:no puede ser(se baja hasta el suelo con las demas en la espalda)

jajajaja ay hasta aqui les dejo espero que les haya gustado mi version dejen revwies o como se escriba


	2. Chapter 2

Del capítulo 195

n/a:(aquí puse una de mis creaciones como otro príncipe del planeta del fuego y las guerreras que puse y es de un mundo alterno donde las sailors son guerreros los puse como mis parejas favoritas)

-el poder que tienen ahora no será el suficiente para derrotar a Guerrero galaxi yo lo de tendré huyan mientras puedan-dice el príncipe Sora (n/a:es cielo en japonés y fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió)

pero príncipe-dice preocupada la líder de las sky celestials(n/a:si mejores nombres se me han ocurrido)(n/a:ellas consisten en sailor sky moon-serena sailor sky mercury-amy y sailor sky Venus-mina)rt

deprisa-dice alterado el principe

ja no me hagas reír-dice galaxi

cielo principe-dados luna

porque-dice Guerrero fighter

todos los guerreros veían lo que pasaba preocupados

has perdido-dice con maldad galaxi

aaaaaah-grita de dolor sora mientras se le quita la semilla estelar

cielo sin grita Venus

No-y termina de gritar sky mercury

Aquí dejare otra escena de otro capítulo

200

Chicas hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero me siento muy sola no soy una chica fuerte me siento sola-dice mina Angel apunto de llorar

No estas sola-dice una voz conocida

Chicas-aparecen las chicas a su alrededor

Mina nunca estarás sola-dice reí

Lita rei-dados mina volteandolas a ver

Siempre creímos en ti mina-dice Serena

Sabíamos que harías todo lo posible por salvarnos-le dice Amy

Serena Amy esto no es un sueño verdad-dice apunto de llorat

No es un sueño tu fuiste capaz de salvar a este mundo

Y todo gracias a tu confianza

Si Haruka Michiru-dados mina

Gracias por salvarnos mina

Te esforzarte mucho

Hotaru setsuna q puede bueno que estén conmigo

mía

Ah-oye una voz familiar mina

Chibi Chibi

Ah-voltea al oír esas voces

Esta pequeña niña me guió hacia donde estabas tu-dice yaten con un traje de principe(n/a:si no soy buena con la ropa así que solo pondré que es como el traje de Darién)

Mi yaten-dice man casi llorando

Te esforzarte mucho mina

Yaten-abraza a yaten

Descuida ya todo término

Gracias-dice levita do chibi Chibi y desaparece

Gracias chibi chibi-piensa mina

Hasta ahí les dejo pronto subire mas


End file.
